Lightning
by Shallie-wa
Summary: .One-Shot. Zach notices Cammie's childhood fear and just like a knight in shining armor, he comes to her rescue. Nominated for Gallagher Awards Best Lemon/Lime!
1. Chapter 1

_**VERY IMPORTANT A/N:**__** I always wondered what it's like to write a lemon. I've read them before but never EVER did I think I would write one. So this is my first attempt so I don't know how it's going to turn out. **_

_**Things you need to know-**_

_**This one-shot is a sequel to a story I'm currently working on. It will have a sequel once the prequel to this one-shot is finished and posted (but don't expect either to be coming soon, they have barely begun the work-in-progress stage).**_

_**The prequel to this one-shot is AU. This is why some characters will be a bit ooc, but I've tried my best not to make them too different.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series in any way, shape, or form.**_

The trees on the side of the road rushed past the large bus window I had pressed my nose against. The glass felt cold to the touch and I enjoyed the feel of the bus's air conditioning on my back.

The skies were a stormy gray but that hadn't stopped the sun from warming up the day. I could see flashes of light in the distance. One of my greatest fears as a child had been lightning. I may have been a twenty year old grown woman (and a spy to boot) but I couldn't stand a little thunder storm._ Stupid thunderstorms. _I thought._ Stupid Zach._

* * *

"_Hey Gallagher Girl what are you doing up this late?" I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. The voice that sent shivers down my spine every time I heard it ring through my ears. _

"_I could ask you the same question." I replied, wrapping the blanket tighter around my shivering form. I must have looked pretty foolish, standing there in the middle of the corridor in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, a pair of my most comfortable undies, and socks. Even though I had a blanket covering every square inch of my body besides my head I felt naked under his penetrating gaze._

"_Yes I suppose you could but see, I asked you first, so I believe it is only proper for you to reply first." He said. Even though it was extremely dark and I could barely make out his features I could picture him smirking at his clever comment._

"_This conversation isn't going anywhere," I said frowning. Why did he have to be so damn annoying? _

'_More like 'why is he so damn gorgeous?'' A little voice in the back of my head whispered. I had to admit, I really liked that voice._

"_I'm going back to bed." I mumbled. Of course, fate just had to hate me. As I turned to leave the whole corridor flickered to life as a flash of lightning seemed to brighten it up like a Christmas tree. In surprise I tripped over one of the lovely carpets that adorned the floors and let out a screech as I fell. I heard a chuckle from behind me._

"_Oh, I see." Zach said while trying to maintain his laughter. I glared at his figure with whatever dignity I had left._

"_What exactly do you find so funny?" I questioned him in an annoyed tone._

"_Well, I think it's quite obvious." Zach smirked at me again. 'Please don't say I'm scared of lightning. Please don't say I'm scared of lightning.' I silently begged to God._

"_You, Cameron Morgan," He paused for dramatic effect and I held my breath silently praying. "are scared of lightning." He finally concluded._

'_Nooooooo.' I thought to myself. No one knew that secret. Not even my own mother._

"_Here." Zach's voice pulled me out of my devastation. His hand was stretched towards me offering to pull me up. I realized I was still sitting on the floor like an idiot. I blushed at his offer and refused to take it._

"_I'm a big girl, I can pick myself up." I defended myself and started to my feet, only to trip over a stray foot._

"_I'm sorry." Zach said, his voice dripping with innocence. "Did I just accidentally trip you Gallagher Girl?" He smiled using the nickname I secretly loved._

"_Ha-ha Zach you're really hilarious." I said sarcastically. Zach offered me his hand again._

"_You know, it would be nice if you trusted me Gallagher Girl." I stopped to think about his comment. It was so ironic that he thought I didn't trust him when he would be the only person I would turn to for help. He would be the only one I would trust my secrets too. He was the only one who would hold my heart in his hands._

_I took his offer this time and he pulled me up._

"_See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" He smiled at me causing my heart to melt._

"_Thanks." I said half-heartedly. I turned my back to him again and started my trek back to the room._

"_Cammie," He said, his hand on my shoulder. The sky flashed again and I whimpered. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's nothing, really. You can go back to bed. I'm just keeping you up." I said weakly, trying to shrug his hand off my shoulder. My actions only caused him to hold on tighter._

"_Cammie, come on. We're friends aren't we? Don't be afraid to say what's bothering you." _

'_Oh Zach, how I wished we were more than friends.' I thought sadly looking at his beautiful face._

"_It's a long story, are you willing to listen?" I finally said. I waited for his answer and looked away when I didn't hear one. I felt a hand underneath my chin and Zach gently turned my head to face him._

"_You can tell me anything Cammie. I'll always be there to listen." I nodded my head in reply._

* * *

'_Stupid stupid stupid.'_ I just had to go tell him.

* * *

"_I was only a little kid when the call came. I couldn't have been older than four." Zach stared at me confused._

"_What call?"_

* * *

There had been a storm that night as well._ Hey Rachel, it's me Joe._

I tugged on my mom's pajama bottoms.

"Mommy can you read me a story?" When she didn't reply I added "Pretty please?" I held up the book The Ugly Duckling.

"Shhh, maybe in a little while Cammie. Go back to bed now" She said and completely ignored any other attempts I made to get her attention. I watched her from behind the door. She had her back to me and was whispering into the phone. At one point about five minutes later she clutched her hand to her mouth and gasped.

_Rachel… the mission didn't go as we planned._

Tears rolled down my mom's cheeks and she stood in our kitchen speechless for around a minute.

_Rachel? Rachel are you ok?_

I ran back to my room and dove under the covers. I began rubbing the sheets in an attempt to warm them up so mom wouldn't suspect I hadn't been in bed. I took out my book and started reading the first page. Something told me mom wouldn't be in the mood to read to me herself tonight.

* * *

_I'm so sorry._

"_I… I'm so sorry Cammie. I had no idea…" Zach had trouble getting his words out. I had done it. _

"_Um, don't worry about it Zach. It was a long time ago." I reassured him though I could tell my words weren't helping._

_I hadn't noticed the tears in my eyes until Zach wiped them away. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I cried just like my mom had that night. The night they had told her my father died._

"_It's all right Cammie." Zach whispered in my ear. "Everything is going to be ok." And that was when he kissed me._

_It was slow and gentle at first until I felt his tongue nudge my lips. I should have ended it there. But I hadn't. Instead I allowed him entrance and opened my mouth. _

_My blanket fell to the ground and I felt his hands resting on my exposed thighs. He pushed me against the wall and intensified the kiss as I moaned in his mouth wanting more. I leaned in, our foreheads almost touching. Zach __brought his hand back to my face and finished wiping away the trail of tears. My eyes meet his and I was hypnotized by their ocean blue depths. Zach kissed my cheek. _

"_I want you." _

* * *

_Zach continued to kiss me as he laid me down on the soft bed. His wet tongue brushed against my ravished lips._

_His hands lingered at the bottom of my t-shirt and he began to take it off. He gazed at me underneath him before stripping himself of his own clothes. I felt my face flush when he looked at me like that. There was something in his eyes. Did he want me as much as I did him? My thoughts disappeared as his lips descended upon mine. _

_He cupped my face with both his hands before placing a small kiss on my cheek. _

"_Z-Zach…" I breathed between kisses. He seemed to understand my small plea and I felt my heart beat faster as he tugged down my panties and discarded them onto the floor._

_He continued to assault my neck with kisses and my skin burned wherever his lips touched. I arched my back in pleasure as he gently sucked my breast and massaged the other. My hands trailed down his muscular torso towards his hardened member. He hissed as I touched his tip._

"_I want you inside me now." I practically commanded. _

_He took his hands off my breasts, one found its way back to my face while the other fingered my clit. I felt his member brush against my entrance. He spread my legs with his knee and I glanced at his face nervously. Zach noticed and planted a deep kiss on my lips, instantly calming me._

_He slowly entered my body. I moaned again in pleasure and pain that bubbled up from between my legs. Zach eased himself inside and I groaned softly. I tilted my head towards our joined bodies._

"_Zach…" I moaned as he started moving inside me. I quickly grew accustomed to the feeling and Zach continued his grueling pace. I arched my back again as he dragged himself in and out, causing his chest to press against my breasts._

_I whined for him to go faster, his already fast movements were not enough. My breathing became labored as his body crashed into mine. _

_Then, just when I thought I wouldn't last much longer I cried out his name and felt a warm feeling spread through me. My body shuddered as he grunted in release._

_My body was quickly drawn towards his and the sheets were swiftly pulled up. His hands slithered around my waist and we lay there for what I wished was an eternity._

'_I love you.' I thought but didn't say._

* * *

The rain beat mercilessly on the window and occasionally the sky would be illuminated by a brilliant flash of light. My hand gently caressed my stomach and I smiled to myself.

I could stand up for myself. I was a big girl now.

**Yes the characters are definitely ooc so you don't need to tell me. They are like that because the prequel to this story (which I'm working on) is an AU. I would really appreciate some feedback on this particular story being it's my first lemon. **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hmmm, I'm really not sure how to put this. I realize some people disagree with the situation I have put Cammie in at the end of Lightning. Some of you seem to believe she is pregnant. For now don't go assuming stuff like that, a lot of things will be explained in the prequel and sequel. I also did not mention anything about Cammie and Zach being married or engaged in the story. I know futurecammiegoode made a point by saying that Zach and Cammie's…um…_actions_, are meant for married couples. But, seeing as I never said whether they were married or not, also means you don't know if they are. Did that make sense? I really hope I didn't confuse anyone. I finished the first chapter of The Calm (which is the prequel to this one shot) but I think it's pretty safe to say that it won't be posted until a good portion of the entire story is done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)

-Shallie-wa


End file.
